Harry Potter and The War Against Evil
by LeetheHarryPotterFreak
Summary: Harry falls out with Ron and Hermione and two new students are here. He befirends them, but they both have a mystery past. My first fanfic please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Old Friends New friends

**Harry Potter and The War Against Evil**

**A Fan fiction by Lee Pearson 13**

**Chapter 1**

****

Harry was in the common room and leaning in a chair next to the fire. He was in deep thought about Sirius's death. _He isn't dead. He can't be dead. He will send a letter to me soon saying how well I fought against Voldemort and how the Order's doing. He was thinking to himself. _

Harry had decided that Sirius wasn't dead. He didn't want him dead so he denied it. He was staring into the fire when suddenly someone ran into the common room. Harry jumped with a start and looked over to the portrait hole. It was only Hermione and Ron coming through and they ran up to him. "Harry! Harry! Look here! Look," Hermione shouted at him shoving the Daily Prophet in his hand! He looked at it and read it through. 

_Minister of Magic a few screws Loose?_

_Yesterday afternoon the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had a press conference and stated some very interesting news. "I am sorry to announce that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. He attacked at the ministry and we must all now be cautious in everyone we talk to. I advise wizards to walk around in groups of 2 or more and to carry your wand with you at all times," he stated. _

_            Now after all of the hype about the Dark Lord not returning when Harry Potter, the mad, delusional boy, said he had last summer he then stated this "Harry Potter was attacked at the ministry he told me and Dumbledore to. A great large number of wizards are needed to help against Voldemort. This is the age of a new war now, The War Against Evil," he also talked about how Dumbledore had stated it too! _

_            The Daily Prophet reporters, including myself, are shocked at this and are unwilling to believe that he has returned. Especially if Harry Potter and Dumbledore are the ones we are supposed to believe. We are sure our readers will sign the slip of parchment that is enclosed to petition against this war and to show we are not idiots who will believe this sort of rubbish._

_Reported by Rita Skeeter for The Daily Prophet_

Harry re read it again and stared unbelieving at it. "What? How could they not believe Fudge? I mean…"

"Well they still don't like you at the Prophet so they won't back you and Fudge up, especially since Dumbledore believes it's true as well."

"Ron's right Harry. There is now nothing we can do," Hermione stated rather matter-of-factly. 

"How could you lot say that," Harry shouted at them! "You're all as bad as the Skeeter woman if you won't do anything! Hermione won't you report her about being an illegal animagus," he asked her? "Well there's no point really. No one will believe me apart from Dumbledore and he couldn't do anything about it," she said plainly to him. "I'm fed up with all this! You lot don't do anything! I'm the one who has had to pit up with everything," he shouted at them! "Fine then Harry! We will just leave you alone shall we? Never talk to you again," Hermione shouted and Harry replied "Fine!"

Ron and Hermione stormed off and Harry sulked in his chair. He then heard the portrait door open and two students came in. He hadn't seen them before. One was a boy that looked around 11 and very pale. The other was a girl, natural long blonde hair and blue eyes. _The typical blonde he thought. They both carried large trunks and neither had any pets. He sat back in his chair when the boy walked over "Are you, Harry Potter? You can't be," he asked Harry? "I am," Harry said plainly "Wow cool. Hope I'm in some of your classes," he said to Harry "How could you be your only 11," Harry said to him shocked. "Shit I forget about that. I am 16 really. Just erm… er… I have an aging problem. That's it an aging problem. I don't age as fast as other people," he said rather hurriedly. Harry looked at him and said "I ain't stupid. You're lying," he said to him and the boy said "Oh I'm Darren by the way Darren Shan," and held out his hand to shake, quickly changing the subject. Harry didn't press it any further and shook his hand. _

Harry looked at the girl and said "So who are you?" "Oh I'm Elle Woods. Muggle born. I'm 16 too," she said to him. Harry nodded his head and said "Cool to meet you. So erm you lot want a tour or anything." He said especially to Elle. "Nah we're alright, aren't we Darren," Elle said to him while Darren was stuffing his face? "Huh. No we're fine," he said to Harry and put a thumbs for a thanks while stuffing more chocolate frogs in his face.


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter and The Lesson

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Harry got up and still wasn't talking to Ron or Hermione. He walked down the stairs from his dormitory into the common room. Elle and Darren were there and he walked over to them "Hiya you two," he said to them. "Hi Harry"

"Hi Harry," they both said. He sat down when they said "Let's go to breakfast," Darren leapt up and said "Yes lets!"

They walked down there and sat down and started eating. The owls swooped down and Hedwig was amongst them. She had a letter for Harry and a parcel. Harry opened the letter first and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? We are all fine here. We saw what the Daily Prophet wrote and thought we'd say not to get too angry about it_

"Great. Now they tell me," said Harry and he carried on.

_Dumbledore said he hasn't found a new Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher, so I might be filling in again this year. Tell Ron and Hermione not to open anything from strangers, same to you Harry._

_Might see you soon,_

_Lupin___

_P.S. The parcel is from Molly_

Harry read the letter and thought about what he had done to Ron and Hermione but didn't want to make up with them yet. He looked at the parcel and felt it. It wasn't a Weasley jumper, or anything else he had felt before. He opened it and stared at it. It was amazing to him. There was a small note on the back o it that read

_Sorry Harry for leaving. This is for you._

_Sirius_

It was a new magical instrument. He knew what it was, it was an Elpeop Mirror. You could see the faces of people in it, anyone you wanted. He looked at it and stared, he saw his whole family smiling at him and he smiled back. He saw Sirius with his Dad and smiled even more. 

Elle and Darren we staring at him "What's up with you," asked Darren? "Nothing," Harry said hastily putting the mirror away. He looked at the others and said "What you two got first. I have double potions. How wonderful," he said, the last bit sarcastically. "I have potions as well," "Me two," said Darren and Elle. 

The made their way to the dungeons that seemed even gloomier than usual, Harry climbed the twelve steps down along with the others and walked down the corridor. They got to the classroom and sat down. Snape walked in and smirked and looked coldly at Harry. He called the register and stopped at Darren and Elle's names. "New students. I want you to know that _nothing_ will be tolerated in my class or waiting outside for it," he sneered and stared at Harry. "Mr Potter. Why are you not sitting with Mr Weasley and Miss Granger," he asked him coldly. Harry just sat there and didn't answer him. He didn't want to tell Snape about his friendships. Snape slithered down to Harry's desk and slammed his fist on it. "Mr Potter answer me," he shouted "I will not be ignored!"

Harry simply glanced and said "I won't tell you. You don't have to know," he said and folded his arms and tilted back on his chair. Snape seemed taken aback with his response and couldn't bring himself to take points away for some reason and just left it.

Harry was shocked but didn't say anything. Something was wrong with Snape but he wasn't going to complain. He carried on with his work, make a friggle potion and write an evaluation on it, complete for homework and why friggle potion is used. Harry thought _what great fun all this is_ sarcastically. He looked over at Darren and Elle. Elle had added the wrong ingredient and it suddenly exploded. It covered her, Darren, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Harry and Malfoy. Snape looked menacingly at Elle "You dumb blonde," he shouted at her! "100 points from Gryffindor," he shouted then said "Scorgify," and it disappeared!

At the end of the lesson Elle was in a rage "I'm not a dumb blonde! I'm just not good at potions," she shouted. Harry and Darren tried to calm her down and she ran off. They followed her.

She snuck out of the grounds and towards a muggle village about 20 miles away. Harry turned to Darren and said "Go back. They won't guess we have gone off grounds if only two of us are gone," he said and Darren left. Harry still went after Elle. They then got to a run down building. Elle was intrigued and went in.  


	3. Chapter 3 Malfoy

**Chapter 3**

****

Elle walked for what seemed like ages, school bag slung over her shoulder. She knew she was lost but didn't care. She was in no hurry to get back to Hogwarts so she continued wondering aimlessly around the village. 

She approached a tall, red bricked building and looked up at its dank, dirty windows, shielding her eyes against the morning Sun. She walked over to the door and looked around before entering. "Hello?" She called, her voice echoing around the empty corridor. 

She heard a shuffling noise above her head. She looked up at the ceiling with a frown. Dropping her bag on the floor, she made her way over to the staircase and ran her hand along the cold, rusted wrought iron banister. "Wow," she said. "This place is amazing." She heard the shuffling again. "Hello?" She called up the stairs. "Is anyone up there?" She could still hear the shuffling above her head but there was no answer. 

Slowly and carefully, she began to move up the staircase. She was on the second stair when there was an enormous crash. Startled by the sudden noise, she stopped moving up and stood there for a second, then began to run the rest of the way. When she was about halfway up, she heard the splintering of wood. One of the stairs had been slowly rotting and she had stuck her foot right through it. 

She fell forwards, letting go of the banister without meaning to. Her hands hit the next step up and she managed to regain her balance. She sat on a stair for a moment, trying to catch her breath from the shock of what had just happened, and then she made her way slowly up to the top. She looked around but saw no signs of life. The room was dark and dusty and she was barely able to see. 

She ventured further into the room when a smooth but deep voice made her jump. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" It said. The voice sounded strong and male. "Well?" The voice snapped. "I'm sorry," Elle said, hand over her racing heart. "You scared me I didn't expect anyone to be here." 

"Answer the question." 

"Oh, I was just walking around and I saw this place. I thought it looked great. Well, apart the dust and all." 

"Who are you?" the voice demanded. "Excuse me?" she asked, taken aback by the harshness of his voice. "Who are you?" he snapped again. "Well who are you?" Elle asked back. "My name is my own business, not yours little girl." 

"Well I could say the same to you. And I'll have you know, I'm not a little girl. I happen to be 16 thank you very much. That's hardly little." 

"Don't take the tone with me!" He boomed. She felt him get up angrily and move towards her. She took a couple of steps back and squinted through the darkness to see who it was, but whoever he was, he was good at keeping to the shadows. 

She searched around the room, listening to the silence around her. She was trying to determine where he was in the room. Then, a voice behind her whispered in her ear. "Looking for me?" He asked. She spun around but no one was behind her. She heard him laugh somewhere in front of her. She turned around again and said angrily, "Harry, if this is one of your dumb jokes you are so dead."

Suddenly, she felt hands grab the front of her robes roughly pulling her face to face with him. "Don't you ever call me that again," he growled.  
Elle's eyes opened wide as she realised it was a death-eater. Malfoy to be exact. She struggled ageist his vice like grip when he threw her to the floor hard. She hit her arm on something sharp and she winced in pain. "Awwww, did you hurt yourself?" he asked mockingly. Elle stood up again. "Don't patronise me," she said angrily. "Or what?"

"Or..... Or...." she didn't know what to say.

"Lost for words are we?" he asked, sounding innocent. He pulled out his wand. "Pity." An evil smile spread across his face as he walked slowly toward her. She backed away from him, eyes not leaving his wand. "What are you going to do?" she asked, sounding scared. He continued to smile and walk towards her. "Cr..." he started, but Elle ran before he could finish the spell. "STUPEFY!" Malfoy yelled, following her with his wand.

Elle ran behind a table before the spell hit her. It hit the table. She felt in her pockets for her wand but couldn't find it. "Damn!" She whispered, remembering her wand was in her bag. He continued firing spells at her and she continued to use various objects to shield herself. She was near the door. The only thing preventing her from running through was Malfoy. She peered over a desk and saw Malfoy coming toward her. She ducked back down again. "C'mon Elle think... think..." She looked up above her head and saw that there was a fairly large object on the table. She grabbed it off the desk, surprised at how light it was, and threw it in the opposite direction. She looked over the desk again and saw that Malfoy's back was turned. This was it. She stood up and ran towards the door, pushing him out of the way and running out of the room and down the stairs. She jumped the last few and grabbed her bag. She could hear Malfoy descending and she ran towards the door.

When she reached the door, it wouldn't open. She tried banging on it a few times but that didn't work. She searched frantically for somewhere to hide but there were no doors to open. She ran down the corridor towards the back of the building. Eventually, she found a door and tried it. Locked. She took her bag off and dropped to her knees, searching for her wand. She couldn't find it. She pulled out school books, mascara, lip gloss, artist's notebook, more mascara, make up brushes. She tipped the whole contents of her bag out onto the floor. "YES!" she whispered loudly, her voice echoing around the building. She grabbed her wand up and pointed it at the lock on the door. "Alohomora," she whispered. She tried the door. It still didn't open. _Damn she thought. She could hear Malfoy walking along the corridor._

"Come out come out wherever you are," he said, followed by a cruel laugh. She grabbed her things and threw them back into her bag. She stood up and looked around quickly trying to find a different place to hide. She couldn't find anywhere else. This door was her only hope. She kept on pushing it, putting all her weight against the door until finally, it gave way and she fell through, landing hard on her knees. She stood up and closed the door. "Lumos!" She said. Her wand now lit, she looked around the room. _Damn _she thought. She had hidden in a closet with no way out.

Harry had tried to get in the house but the door had locked itself. He was angry with everyone. Especially Lucious Malfoy and Voldemort. He then heard a commotion inside the old house. He heard someone speak. He got the door to unlock and opened it slowly and carefully and stepped inside. The floor creaked and he heard someone say "Who's there?" it was a man's voice. He had heard it before but he couldn't place it. "I'm Harry," he said about to say he was Harry Potter but thought better of it. He knew Voldemort and his dumb deatheaters could be anywhere. He got out his wand and heard someone in front of him. He spun to where it was and saw a silhouetted face in front of him. The person stepped forward one more step and he saw it was Lucious Malfoy.

"Well, well, well. Not only do I have some bimbo blonde trapped somewhere but I also have the famous Harry Potter. The Dark Lord will be pleased." "You won't get me or whoever else you have here!" Harry shouted, he thought better then to say her name because he would realise he knew her and then anything could happen. "Oh won't I." Lucious said. Lucious started casting a spell "Avada..." but Harry was quicker he shouted "STUPEFY!" and it hit him. Lucious was stunned, for a while. Harry started screaming "HELLO!! ELLE!" he then thought _Bimbo blonde? Elle wasn't a bimbo. H_e then shouted "ELLE IT'S HARRY WHERE ARE YOU!"

Elle looked up sharply. "HARRY?" she called through the door. She stood up. "HARRY I'M DOWN HERE!" she started banging on the door. "THE DOOR'S STUCK I CAN'T GET OUT. HELP ME." She continued to bang on the door, praying for it to open.

Harry heard her and followed her voice. He saw the door she was banging on and walked up to it "Ok. I think I remember the spell to use. Alomhormora!" he said. He tried the door but it didn't work.

"It's not locked Harry. It's just stuck." she said "Pull the door and I'll push it ready? 1... 2... 3!" she said and she started pushing the door.

Harry was pulling the door and then it suddenly burst open. Harry fell sharply back and landed on his bum "Ow!" he yelled.

As the door suddenly burst open Elle toppled forwards out the door and fell on top of Harry. She struggled to sit up.

Harry looked at her in shock "Get orf me!" he said and pushed her off. "Darren's the one who likes you not me you idiot!" he shouted at her. Darren had told him in the night he fancied Elle. Harry was kind of disappointed but he decided not to say anything, now he had, and he had lied about him not liking her.

"Alright, alright. Don't lose your head!" she shouted back and got up. She brushed the dust off her. "I can hardly help it if the door suddenly burst open and I lost my balance." she protested back to Harry "And Darren likes me," she asked sounding a bit worried, she liked Darren as a friend but that way, no way.

"Fine." he said getting up. He brushed off some dust when he heard a groan "Shit! Malfoy!" he said. Malfoy was stirring more and more and was fully awake again "Bloody kids. I'll kill them all!" Lucious shouted! "Oh great." Harry whispered to Elle "What should we do?" he asked her?

"Never mind what we should do," she whispered, sounding worried. "How the hell do we get out?" There's no other doors down here the only way out is past him!" she said, pointing down the corridor. "It's rude to point," a smooth, cold voice behind them said.

"Oh damn!" he said turning around and seeing Malfoy "Shut up Malfoy!" he shouted at him. Harry then suddenly thought of a spell. A good one as long as he didn't use an unforgivable curse "Protego!" he casted around himself and Elle "Elle when I say, run!" he whispered in her ear. "Ready. RUN!" he shouted and he started running dragging Elle with him towards the door.

She half ran-half got dragged down the corridor. Then she realised summat. "Wait!" she said, pulling free of Harry's grip. She ran a little way back in the direction of Malfoy. "ELLE YOU IDIOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled. "I forgot my bag." she shouted back. "I aint leavin' mah sketches ands stuff in this dump!"

Harry ran back after her "Stupid girl forget your bag! Your life is more important! You can draw more pictures! Anyway I know you're more worried about your make-up!" he shouted to her. He grabbed her again just before she reached it and dodged a curse Malfoy had just fired at them.

"HARRY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she yelled at him as another curse flew over their heads. "I HAVE TO HAVE THE BOOK I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DAMN MAKE-UP IT'S EASIER TO GET MORE OF THAT!" She broke free and ran back to her bag. She grabbed it properly this time as Harry grabbed her again and dragged her out into the bright sunlight of the London street. The light was so bright after being in the dark so long that she had to shield her eyes.

Harry had got outside with Elle and Malfoy followed them out "You would think he'd melt in sunlight wouldn't ya?" he said to Elle still running. He got to an alley with her and grabbed his invisibility cloak and wrapped it round himself and grabbed Elle's arm as she ran past him. "Put this round you as well." he said and wrapped the cloak round her as well. And sat in the alley waiting.

Malfoy stopped at the entrance to the alley and looked around. "Where'd they go?" he muttered angrily. Elle started to walk slowly backwards, further down the alley. She pulled Harry back with her. Far enough so she could whisper without being heard. "Now what?" she asked.

"We will wait here and wait until he goes past." he said to her. They waited a while and saw him pass. He went around and corner and Harry said to Elle "Ok. He's gone let's keep the cloak on and go back. We supposed to be in Transfiguration. Or at east I Am." he said to her and started walking back to Hogwarts. Elle followed him, keeping close so she didn't get caught.

Harry got down to the bottom of the street, heart pounding when Malfoy rounded the corner nearly hitting them. Harry grabbed Elle and made her dodge in time. They got around the corner and started there way back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chpater 4 The Assembly

**Chapter 4**

****

Harry and Elle got back to the castle and sat down in the common room. He looked into the fire and then said to Elle "Where's Darren?"

"Probably stuffing his face somewhere."

"Probably." Harry said.

The common room door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in. They looked at Harry and Hermione started to walk towards him but Ron grabbed her arm. "Don't. He doesn't want to talk to us anymore remember." He said to her and she sighed "This is pointless Ron." She said to him but he ignored her and they sat down on the other side of the room.

Harry ignored them and turned back to Elle when Darren walked in "So what happened?" he asked immediately. Harry and Elle were about to answer when they heard a voice echo over them "Would all students go to the great hall now please for an emergency assembly. Thank you." The voice was of Albus Dumbledore's and they looked at each other. "Lets go then." They said. Harry went past Ron and Hermione and Hermione again tried to walk over to him, but again was held back by Ron.

Albus Dumbledore was waiting in the hall with some of the teachers and was waiting for the students. He knew about Harry and Elle's little adventure this morning and he needed to talk to them. He also needed to explain to the students that they must listen to the hat. And so must the teachers.

Elle walked into the great hall with Harry. They were walking quite close as she was whispering in his ear. "What do you reckon?" She asked. "Do you think they know about this morning? I hope not. I like it here. Do you think it's bad?" "He probably does. Always knows what we do." he sat down with her and touched her hand 'accidentally' "Sorry." he said quickly and sat down. Elle noticed and ignored it. She thought it was an accident. 

Teachers walked in and so did students, everyone was talking and teachers were saying to Dumbledore how "There has never been an emergency assembly before" and "In all the years I've worked here." He simply nodded and waited for all the students to enter.

Dumbledore looked around and saw not all the students had turned up yet. He stopped looking and waited some more. He made a glance at Harry and Elle and winked at them. He knew what they had done this morning.

Dumbledore saw everyone was there and tapped against his glass to get the students attention. "You may all be wondering why I have called you here today. What I have to say may not sound like the most important thing ever but you must know as most of you will not believe it. But before my announcement may I remind students that going outside school grounds without permission is not acceptable and against school rules." he looked at Harry and Elle. "But now I must talk to you about Lord Voldemort." students muttered for a bit then silence fell gain. Tension was in the air. "As most of you have heard he has risen again and attacked one of our students in the Ministry of Magic. I have to ask _all _of you to be careful in Hogsmeade and around the school. Also many of you have not listened to the Sorting Hat's warning and advise you all to listen to it. For all those first year students it said to unite the four houses." she paused a moment then said "Does anyone, including teachers have any questions about what I have said or about why I call this an emergency?" he asked and waited.

Harry looked at Elle "He knows." he said to her. He looked around at the other people and saw no question was going to be asked so he said "What are we supposed to do to 'unite' then?" he asked "Gryffindor's and Slytherin's have always been rivals." he said to him again. "Exactly. So why should you people carry on this feud all because Slytherin and Gryffindor hated each other. What is the point in this hatred I ask? No one could answer that with a proper answer." he said to all of the students. "Uniting is what the hat said to do and last time the hat warned us it was correct so this time we must listen as well." he simply said.

He looked around and saw no more questions would be asked. He looked at the time and it was time to dinner. "Seeing as it is dinner time you might as well stay here and eat up." He said and Darren grinned "Great food!" Darren said and started to stuff his face immediately. "Sho fot hapined dish mornin?" he asked. "We can't tell you here. We will tell you later." Harry said and Elle nodded. Harry looked at Hermione and noticed something different about her. Her hair seemed shinier and her eyes nicer _Don't__ you start falling love with Hermione. You can't, you have a crush on Elle. I think I do. I'm really confused. Harry thought. _


	5. Chapter 5 Friends Again

**Chapter 5**

****

They finished their dinners three quarters of an hour later (They had to wait for Darren to finish his 3rd portion of desert) and made there way to the common room, stuffed to the brim. "Great food here defiantly." said Darren. Harry then thought of a better place to talk to them and as he walked past it he dragged them inside.

The room was empty and he thought of a chair and it appeared and sat down. He had taken them to the Room of Requirement. Darren jumped back and Elle squealed. "Don't worry. This room gives you whatever you think about." He said and Darren and Elle thought of some chairs. Harry thought of a lock and locked the door. "Right. This morning me and Elle…" and Harry described the details of the morning along with Elle.

Once they had both finished Darren said "Wow. So you fought off Lucious Malfoy a Deatheater?"

"Erm what's a Deatheater?" asked Elle.

"Oh. It's a person who basically worships Voldemort." answered Harry. Elle went "O…" in response and nodded her head. Harry looked at his watch and it was nearly 10 o'clock and he had homework to hand in to Snape. "Damn! Come on guys we better go to the common room. I have homework due in tomorrow for Snape." He moaned.

When they got there Darren and Elle went to bed while Harry stayed up and tried to write the 10 uses for Dragon's Blood and why it was useful on at least 14" of parchment. 

Harry woke up his homework underneath _I've finished it at least _he thought and put his stuff away. He saw it was still dark and looked at his watch. It was only 6. He didn't go upstairs and go back to sleep. He stayed down there and just stared around. He saw Hermione had been busy baiting things with knitted hats and things to set house-elves free. He took them away and vanished them. He saw a fire blazing at least and sat in front of it. 

He fell asleep again staring into the fire. He dreamed of Sirius's death. He then saw Elle acting strange and talking, kindly, to Voldemort. He saw Darren fighting someone he recognised and someone he did not. He collapsed and rolled around in pain and suddenly started dancing, he was out cold still, his scar still hurting.

He suddenly woke up and shook his head. Darren and Ron were coming down the staircase from the boy's dormitory and Hermione and Elle from the girl's. Ron still ignored him and Hermione walked over and said to him "Look. We… I'm sorry. I don't…"

"Hermione!" shouted Ron and Hermione shrugged and left Harry. Darren and Elle walked over. Darren started to ask what was going on with those two but Elle nudged him and he didn't ask.

Harry and the others made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down. Darren piled his plate with toast, eggs, sausages, bacon and tonnes more food while Harry only ate a couple of slices of toast. The owls came down and Harry looked up. He didn't see Hedwig and carried on eating. He looked at his timetable and saw he had History of Magic first. He groaned, an hour of Professor Binns. Darren and Elle both had Defence Against The Dark Arts first, so they had a free period. 

Harry made his way to History of Magic who he had with Ron and Hermione. Harry sat down and Hermione sat beside him. Ron scowled at her and she said "Look this is stupid Ron! I'm staying here." she stated to him. Ron sat next to her, only to copy her notes and waited for Binns to enter through the wall. 

Hermione sat waiting as well and suddenly he came through the wall. He started to droan on about another set of Goblin rebellions in the 19th century. Harry and Ron tried desperately to keep concentrating but Harry wrote something on a piece of parchment and handed it to Ron in said _Sorry. Forgive me? I don't know why but I get angry at anything lately. _Ron read it and passed it back _Ok mate __J. _Hermione scowled at them passing notes in class but smiled at them for forgiving each other. She let them copy her notes to say thank you to both of them for stopping their stupid feud. 


	6. Tryouts

**Chapter 6**

****

Everything was good now, the trio were back together and Harry had some new friends too. Life was great and getting better as Quidditch drew nearer. Harry felt this year may be different and maybe, just maybe, nothing bad would happen. 

They were sitting down at breakfast, Harry, Darren and Ron eating greedily as Hermione and Elle looked at them disgusted. Professor McGonagall walked over to them and looked over to Harry. "Mister Potter." She started and smiled at him "I am glad to say you have been made Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain since Alicia has now left." Harry gleamed with pride when she said this and asked "Does that mean I have to hold tryouts for some new players?" Minerva McGonagall looked at him and said "Yes, of course." Harry nodded. He knew that already but tried to see how he could fit it in. Saturday would be a good day he thought and asked Hermione to tell some of the team while he told the rest.

Saturday came quicker than what he wanted and gulped as he ate his breakfast. Ron looked at him and told Harry for the 10th time that he would be fine; Hermione kept on telling him the same as well. Harry pushed his plate away and told them "I'm gonna go get ready." and left the table. Ron looked over to Hermione who shrugged and Darren said "I'm gonna try out for beater." trying to cheer everyone up. Ron nearly choked on his food and Elle and Hermione glared at him "What's wrong with him trying out, you did last year." Asked Hermione and Elle nodded in agreement. Before he could answer Darren got up and so did Hermione and Elle. They made their way to the Quidditch Stands and sat down, watching the tryouts would be fun. Ron however went inside the changing rooms and saw Harry pacing up and down. "You alright Harry?" asked Ron. Harry jumped when he heard his best friends voice and said "Ya I'm ok, just nervous." he said as the rest of the team came in and got changed. 

Harry lead them out to the pitch and saw a row of Gryffindor's waiting to try out. Harry gulped and shouted to them "I want you all to split into to groups, one for people trying out to be beater and the other group for people trying out to be chaser." The Gryffindor's done what they were asked and they split basically in half. Harry nodded and said "Right I would like to do the beaters first so grab your broom and kick off into the air." The Gryffindor's done what they were told and Darren flew up with them as well. Harry released the bludgers and they sped off immediately heading for one of the players. Darren flew towards it and hit it hard with his bat and it sped off into the distance right to the forest. Harry and everyone stared at him and Harry said "Your in!" He told Darren to rest in the stands for a while and Harry chose another beater. It was Colin Creevy, he was surprisingly good "Wow Harry! Your mean it, you really mean it. Wait until I tell my dad. He won't believe me…" Colin just wouldn't shut up and Harry had to drag him to the stands. 

Next was the chaser tryouts. He asked them to fly into the air and they had to throw the quaffle ten times and the two who caught the most made the team. All of them were very good and one even got ten out of ten. Harry couldn't believe it and neither could the others. Ron was a bit disgruntled but smiled all the same. Harry walked over to the person who had hit it, they were wearing a mask. "Whats your name?" he asked them. The person took off their mask and Harry, Ron and Darren stared in disbelief. It couldn't be, "Hermione!" shouted Harry. He couldn't believe it. "Yes." She said and blushed. "Your on the team. Same with you." He said and pointed to a frightened looking second year. "What's your name." he asked him "Mike Tennis." He said meekly and Harry nodded. "Right first practice tomorrow at 12am on the dot. That's when we start practice so get changed before hand." He said still in shock at Hermione's performance.


End file.
